story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
SoW2LiLF28/Transcript
'Transcript' Episode begins with Mr. Omiya watching a TV program about cicadas. (Music plays) Narrator: In all of the animal kingdom, the Western blue-eyed cicada has a very unique life cycle. It sits in the ground a very, very long time. "How long," you may ask? This type of cicada hatches every 17 years. (Mr. Omiya's pet cat, Mao, hits a book and tries to break the jar where Omiya puts his cicada) Mr. Omiya: Hey -- No. Bad kitty. Mao: (Meows) Next day in school (Bell rings) (Noelle, Angela, Cheryl, and Melanie are talking to Jan's direct friend) Angela: Do you have a girlfriend? (N, A, C, and M giggling) Jan's direct friend: ...No! (Freja and Lillian play race cars on Sophie's head) Lillian: Vroom! Ready? Race! (Freja and Lillian throw their cars. Lillian wins) Aw, no fair. Too much glue in her hair today. (Sonata smash grapes while Leaf, Ignacia, Celia, Marina watch her) Reina: Yah, yah, yah, yah, yeah! (Mr. Omiya gets in the classroom) Mr. Omiya: Good morning, class! Today... H-Hey. (Sees the mess in the classroom) (Chatter) (Thud!) Haruno: Mr. Rolf, I-I'm so glad you're here! Melanie, um, she forgot her lunch, and -- Melanie: Mr. Rolf, now, it's beri important I have a non-gluten, high-fiber, low-sodium -- Mr. Omiya / Rolf: (Groans) Melanie, it's fine, okay? The school will get you another lunch. It's totally fine. (Mr. Omiya goes to her desk, but she stops because Dieter makes her stumble) Mr. Omiya: (Screams) Dieter, no roughhousing, okay?! Pia: Um... Ms. Omiya, I dropped my pencil in the ceiling again. (The ceiling is shown with a lot of pencils in it. One of the pencils fall in Mr. Omiya's jar.) Mr. Omiya: Eek! Pia! Don't throw pencils, Pia, okay? Here, you can borrow one of mine. (Gives Pia one of his pencils) Haruno: (Gasp, then giggles) Mr. Omiya, how come you got bug pets? (Touches the jar) (Clank! Clank!) Clarence: (Chortling) Mr. Omiya: Harriet, stop it! Don't do that! All right, everyone, back to their seats! Or it's two buddy stars each. Reina: Aah! (Desks rattle) (Children are back to their seats) Mr. Omiya: (Sighs) Good. Now, I know we've been struggling a bit through the science unit lately, so I put something together that I think will help. (Grabs the jar) Inside here are two Western blue-eyed cicadas. Everyone say hello to Maka and Shu. Students: Hello, Maka and Shu! Ms. Oomiya: Now, I've been keeping them alive for the past six weeks for a very special lesson. Remember when we were talking about life cycles? This type of cicada hatches every 17 years, okay? Now, these two are still dormant, but they're going to re-emerge in about a week. (Feedback) Mr. Oomiya / Rolf: Ah! Mr. Ueda / Ulrich: Attention, Mr. Rolf. Uh, Mr. Rolf, you're needed in the teachers' lounge - for a very urgent errand. Ms. Oomiya / Rolf: Is this about the coffee machine? You can make your own coffee, Jim. I left you instructions on the fridge! Mr. Ueda / Ulrich: I repeat, Mr. Rolf to the teachers' lounge. Mr. Rolf. (Bell rings) Mr. Omiya: (Sighs) All right, well, that's the bell for Gym. When I come back, we're going to talk about prey, and, uh, predators, and, uh, life cycles, okay? (Before Mr. Omiya leaves, the class is a mess again) (Children chattering) In the teacher room, Mr. Oomiya teaches Mr. Ulrich how he can make coffee. Mr. Omiya: So, then you put this thing here (Puts a jar under the coffee machine) and press this thing (Presses a button). And there you go. Mr. Ueda: Huh? Wait, what? How'd you do that? Mr. Omiya: I am not showing you again, Slack. (Mr. Omiya sits down in a chair, in front of Ms. Wakabayashi) Ms. Wakabayashi: Oh, boy. I know that look, Oppenheim. What's going on? Mr. Omiya: (Sighs) I don't know. I just feel overwhelmed. I'm completely behind on my lesson plan. Ms. Wakabayashi: What are you talking about?! Just punch in and clock out! Mr. Omiya: (Groans) I just feel like I'm not getting to them, you know? Ms. Wakabayashi: You're gonna burn out if you keep doing this. Mel, I think you should take a day off. (Mr. Ueda accidentally takes off something from the coffee machine) Mr. Ueda: Uh, whoops. Mr. Omiya: What? No! No. I have to get back to class. (Coffee stops coming from the coffee machine) Mr. Ueda: Oh. Oh, no, no. Ms. Wakabayashi: Oppenheim! I've been teaching for 49 years. Now, I got these two coupons for the Bavaria spa! (Grabs two coupons that were hidden under her dress) It's about time I put them to good use. Mr. Omiya: No, I can't. My students need me. (Ms. Wakabayashi takes Mr. Omiya out of the teacher's room) Ms. Wakabayashi: Call it in, Reese! Mr. Omiya: Wait - Stop. Mr. Reese: No, but wait. Oppenheim. Oppenheim! Mr. Omiya: I-I can't -- Mr. Ueda: The coffee. Ms. Wakabayashi: Stark, take charge for once in your life! Make the call! (Door slams) Mr. Ueda: Oh. Oppenheim. (Mr. Ueda gets in Mr. Omiya's classroom) Mr. Ueda: All right, everyone, listen up. Mr. Rolf had to leave early today, so I called a sub. Kirara: A sub? I hope Mr. Rolf's okay. Clarence: (Giggles) Mr. Ulrich, why would you call a sandwich? What? Mr. Ueda: No, uh, I said sub, like a substitute teacher. (Rattling) (All gasp) Freja: Ah! A bogeyman! (Suspenseful music plays) (Ms. Yazawa opens the door and gets in the classroom) Mr. Ueda: Ah, perfect. Right on time. Everyone, this is your new sub, Mrs. Yolanda... no. (Muttering) Yolanda? Ms. Yazawa: Oh (chuckles) I'm sorry, no, it's - it's actually Ms. Yazawa (Yorkshire). Mr. Ueda: Yvonne, of course. So sorry, Ms. Yvonne. Now, everyone, say hello to Ms. Yvonne. All: Hi, Ms. Yvonne. Haruno: Hey, you're not a sandwich. (Laugh) Mr. Ueda: Haruno, that's enough. I want you to show Ms. Jasmine, here... hmm? (Ms. Yazawa appears to be behind Mr. Reese) Ms. Yazawa: Oh, sorry, back here. Mr. Ueda: Oh, uh, all right I want everyone here to show Ms. Yvonne the same amount of respect that you would show me. (Slurps) Yeah, maybe... maybe a little bit more. Oh, all right, then. Just a regular day. Please enjoy your stay. And if you need anything, anything at all, I'll be right down the hallway. Really? Okay. (Mr. Reese leaves the classroom) Ms. Yazawa: All right. You can do this. (Sighs) Hello, class! My name is Ms. Yorkshire. Um, I'll be your substitute teacher today. So, let's get started with today's... (Opens her lesson plan book, but her plans fall off the book) Oh! Oh, sorry, wow. Okay. Let me just pick these up. I'm sorry. Hatsune: She seems so nervous. What's there to be nervous about? We're just kids. Ms. Yazawa: Oh, okay. Okay. Whoa, oh, okay. Everything's out of order. Lillian: Hey, Ms. Yorkshire. Mr. Rolf said we were going to watch a movie today. Ms. Yazawa: He... he did? Doesn't say it here in the notes. (Chuckles) Lillian: Well, if Mr. Rolf was here, she'd let us watch a movie, right, guys? Nichika: Oh, yeah. (Laughs) She would. Freja: I miss Ms. Rolf... Ms. Yazawa: Uh, me too. Okay, um Let's watch a movie. I'll just set it up. Haruno: (Chuckling) Huh? (Cicadas start moving) (Squishing) Haruno: (Gasps, then whispering) Hey, Reina. Reina: (Sniffing) Oh, what? Haruno: Look at the bugs! Reina: Huh? (Looks at the cicadas) Oh, gross. Ms. Yazawa: (Brings the TV to class) Okay, everyone. I'm sorry, let's settle down. It's movie time. (Turns on the TV, but some static is shown on the screen) Oh! Okay. Um, Channel 3. Is that the Universal channel -- 3? Okay. Um, what if I were to scroll up? Oh, there's no scroll. Angela: Um, aren't you supposed to take roll? Ms. Yazawa: Oh, attendance! Yes, of course. I'm sorry. Uh, let's see. What was your name? Your name? Angela: It's Angela Schnei... I mean, Angie. (Kids snickering) Ms. Julep: (Writes on her lesson plan book) Angie. Yes, I'm so sorry, Angie. Angela: That's okay, 'cause I'm... Angie! (Laughter) Ms. Yazawa: Yes. Funny name here. (Chuckles) All names are funny, when you think about it. (Haruno and Reina look at the cicadas) Haruno: Do you think that Mr. Rolf grew these bugs at her house? (Eerie music) In Reina's mind. (Shrieks) (Mr. Rolf makes the cicadas grow in the dirt) Mr. Rolf: Yes, they're growing! Grow, my little ones! Grrroooow! (Thunder) (Mr. Omiya is now a cicada too) (Laughing evilly) (Cackling) Reina: Aw, yeah, definitely. Haruno: Mr. Omiya is Mark and Stu's mommy, but she's going to miss them even being born. I'm gonna go find Mr. Rolf. I'll be back, little guys. (Leaves the classroom) Ms. Yazawa: Uh, Freja? Is Freja here? Freja? (Freh dzuh) Kirara: It's pronounced Fry-ya. Ms. Yazawa: Okay. Roberta! Roberta: Here. Ms. Yazawa: Hmm. Freja: Uh...? Ms. Yazawa: D-Dieter? Camden: Dieter's there. (Snickering) Mayuri: (Takes Ms. Yazawa's book) Mr. Rolf usually leaves me in charge when she's gone. I'll take it from here. (Melanie throws the book and sits in Mr. Rolf's chair) Just call me (Music) Ms. Kirchner. Chelsea: Oh. He's not the teacher. (Murmuring) Scene cuts to the Teacher's Room. (Mr. Ueda tries to make coffee just like Ms. Baker taught him) Mr. Ueda: Push the button. (Punch the coffee machine, then grunts.) Ow! Come on. (Haruno walks on the hallway and stops when she sees Mr. Ueda punching the coffee machine) (Haruno gets in the Teachers Room) Mr. Reese: (Roar, grunts, and cries.) Oh. Haruno: Um, Mr. Ulrich? Do you know where Mr. Rolf is? He's -- he's missing his bugs. Mr. Ueda: Bugs? Is he sick, darling? Now, don't you lie to me. Oh. Of course. We were fools to think we could replace the cool Oppenheim with the beautiful Yvonne. (Grunts, then throws the coffee machine and breaks the window) Let's ride! (Puts on glasses) (Scene cuts to Privaria Spa) ("Very Happy" by Shiori Yumehara plays) Ms. Wakabayashi: Oh, yeah. That's -- right there. That's where you gotta do. Mr. Omiya: I don't know. I don't know. The teaching books I've read say this generation is different. You know, that they're harder to reach. And then some days, I feel like we're speaking the same language and everything's going great. Others, no one does the homework or even remotely cares. I... (Sighs) Yeah, maybe I do need to relax. (Sighs) Hmm. (Haruno appears under Mr. Omiya / Rolf Oppenheim) Haruno: Psst! Mr. Rolf. Mr. Omiya / Rolf: Aah! Haruno: Aah! Mr. Omiya: Harriet! What -- what are you doing here?! Haruno: Well, the substitute -- she's really nice, but Lillian made her take out the TV, and then Melanie said that she was going to be the new teacher. Mr. Ueda: That's right. Mr. Omiya: What is going on here? Haruno: Also, your bugs are starting to hatch. Mr. Omiya: What?! The cicadas aren't supposed to hatch for two more weeks! I can't miss this. Samantha? Ms. Wakabayashi: Right there, you'll feel that crunch is there. (Crunching) Right in there. Mr. Omiya: Stark, take me back to school! Mr. Ueda: You got it, Oppenheim! Let's make coffee! (Crunching continues, Sana / Samantha groaning) Scene cuts to school. Mr. Omiya's classroom is a mess. (Chatter and laughing) Mr. Omiya:'''Ah! '''Haruno: Uh... (Lillian, Airi, and Tomoyo play games on the TV) Lillian: You're terrible. (Fubuki puts food on Judy) Judy: It feels so right. Melanie: The real thing about the Hesse Purchase was it was wrong. It was cheating everybody out of... (Chatter and laughing) Mr. Omiya: That's it! François, put your shirt back on! Tatjana, put that fire out! Benedikt, get off your desk! Kyra, spit out your gum! I want all eyes on me or it's six buddy stars each. (Judy gets up) Mr. Omiya: I am not joking, you guys! Mayuri: Ach! (Gets back to her seat) (Cicadas are almost getting out of their shells) Mr. Omiya: Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no, no. Okay. Hold on, you two, hold on. Okay, class, line up at the door. We're going to learn something about cicadas today if it's the last thing I do. Ants, in line! Let's go, let's go, let's go! (Children chattering) (Students are standing in line. Mr. Omiya is counting all the children) Mr. Omiya: 12, 13, 14 (Notices Ms. Yazawa) You are wait, who are you? Ms. Yazawa: Uh, oh. (Chuckles) Um, sorry, I... I was just wondering, um... Mr. Omiya: Yes? Wondering what? Ms. Yazawa: I was wondering if you could teach me how you did that. Because I know the material. I just can't... Mr. Omiya: Wait, are you the sub? Ms. Yazawa: I'm really sorry. Mr. Omiya: Okay, let's just go. Students, behind me! Here we go! (Children leave the classroom) Mr. Ueda: Yep. Scene cuts to the school backyard. Children are sitting in the grass waiting for the cicadas to get out. Mr. Omiya: Now, remember, everyone, these cicadas only hatch every 17 years. That's older than all of you, right? And it's a very special life cycle. Julien, why don't you open the terrarium for us? (Sonata opens the jar) (Squishing) (All gasping) (Buzzing) (Cicadas finally get out of the jar) (Children cheering) ("Swing Baby" by Hikaru Saida plays) (Bird shrieks) (A bird takes one of the cicadas) (Children gasp, murmur) Freja: It's eating Maka! It's eating Maka! Angela: (Chatter) That's awesome. Sumo: (Laughs) Mr. Omiya: Okay, guys, class, uh, this is the Bavaria Scrub-Jay, huh? One of the cicada's many predators. We're pretty lucky. If you think about it, it's a very good example of the food chain and our next lesson on predators and prey. (Shrieks) (The bird leaves) Ms. Yazawa: I think you are a wonderful teacher! Haruno: Oh, oh, Mr. Rolf, Mr. Rolf. What else does a Scrub-Jay like to eat? Mr. Oomiya: Well, that's that's a very good question, Haruno. Uh, you see, the Bavaria Scrub-Jay comes from a long line of predatorial birds. And, uh, so. (Buzzing) The End Category:Sub pages